YuGiOh vs Pokemon
by Robin8
Summary: A fairly funny story about what happens when you tick off the Yu-Gi-Oh cast by sending them somewhere VERY mean Pegasus!


Yu-Gi-Oh vs. Pokemon By: Robin  
  
DISCLAMER - I sadly enough do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Pokemon, or Digimon, although I'm not all that sad about not owning Pokemon. I DO wish the extremely painful death of all the annoying creatures but I can't force the show too. *Sigh* All those ignored letters...  
  
Laywers - Aw! Forget the disclaimers so we can sue!  
  
*Robin beats up all the laywers*  
  
Robin - SHADDUP! This is MY fic!  
  
Scean 1---------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Pegasus - Well, well...you might have won the duel, Yami, but you will still lose.  
  
Yami - What? What do you mean?  
  
Pegasus - With the magic of my Millenium Eye, I will send you to a different realm!  
  
T'ea - Not the Shadow realm!  
  
Seto - What is the Shadow realm?  
  
Pegasus - No, something worst then the Shadow realm!  
  
Joey & Tristan - Not summer school!  
  
Pegasus - NO!! Now be gone!  
  
Everyone but Pegasus - AHH!  
  
*Everyone is thrown into a huge portal...thingy*  
  
Scean 2---------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Yugi - Where are we?  
  
T'ea - Where ever we are, at least it isn't the Shadow realm.  
  
Seto - WHAT IS THE DAMN SHADOW REALM?!  
  
Joey - We'll tell you later.  
  
Mokuba - Seto, can I keep it? *Holds Pikachu*  
  
Seto - Hey Mokuba! How did you get the- nevermind. No, that yellow clashes with my jacket, the stupid rodent..  
  
*Pikachu thunderbolts Seto*  
  
Seto - *Ash faced* I'll kill that damn thing! *Kicks the Pikachu, but Ash chatches it*  
  
*Yugi has another famous personality switch and Yami is here!*  
  
Ash - Don't you people care for Pokemon?  
  
Yami - Damn you Pegasus! *In the Yu-Gi-Oh World, Pegasus laughs like crazy*  
  
Misty - What is going on here, Ash?  
  
Brock - I was sleeping.  
  
Joey - *Points at Brock's eyes* You still are. *Brock hits Joey on head* Ow!  
  
Scean3----------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Ash - Hey! I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh Cast - What the hell is Pokemon?! We have Duel Monsters!  
  
Ash - Well.. then our Pokemon vs. your "Duel Monsters".  
  
Seto, Yami, & Joey - Fine!  
  
Scean4----------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
T'ea - O.k then. The battles well be like this: Brock vs. Seto, Misty vs. Joey, and Ash vs. Yami. Let's go!  
  
Seto - We can use my hologram disk to fight them.  
  
Brock - Go, Geodude!  
  
Seto - You want me to fight a floating rock? Fine, I summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon! WHITE LIGHTING ATTACK! *Geodude faints* I win.  
  
T'ea - Wow that was quick... Next up, Misty and Joey!  
  
Misty - Go, Staryu!  
  
Joey - Red Eyes Black Dragon! Inferno Fire Blast!  
  
*Staryu squirts at the flames, only to succeeding in ticking off the Dragon. Staryu faints*  
  
Joey - I win! Yay for me!  
  
Misty - *Crys* Wahhh!!! *Joey kicks her*  
  
Joey - Shaddup!  
  
T'ea - Uh......o.k. then.......last match! Yami vs. Ash! *Grabs pompoms* Go Yami!  
  
Ash - Since you guys don't play fair then I won't! Go everyone! *All Pokemon in existance comes to battle*  
  
Yami - .....Fine with me! I'll kill them all! *Plays Gaia and Curse of Dragon and sacrafices them to the Black Luster Ritual. Black Luster Soldier comes out* Black Luster Soldier! Obilirate!  
  
*A huge flash and all Pokemon are dead*  
  
Ash, Misty, & Brock - NO!  
  
Yami - Mind Crusher! *Sends the evil to the Shadow Realm*  
  
*The enitre Pokemon cast dissapears*  
  
Mokuba - We won!  
  
Tristan - Yeah! Now to get outta here....  
  
T'ea - Why'd they all go? Bodies and everything?  
  
Seto - WHERE THE HELL DID THEY GO?!  
  
Yami - Shaddup already! I'll explain later Kaiba! They must have been pure evil T'ea in order for them to completely dissapear.  
  
Joey - Should of guessed by those crappy ass creatures they had!  
  
Scean5-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Everyone is now transported back by the magic of the Millenium Puzzle*  
  
All - GET HIM!  
  
*Everyone continues to brutally beat the shit out of Pegasus. Since this action is 'R' violence I won't go into details, this being PG-13 fic.*  
  
*Pegasus is now horribly mutilated and dead*  
  
All - Yay!  
  
*All goes well for the realm of Yu-Gi-Oh! The Kaiba brothers take over Pegasus' company, Yami defeats Seto, fulling his destiny, Joey's little sister's eyes are fixed, T'ea marries Yami/Yugi, and Joey and Tristan have lunch. Everything's pretty damn good until their reunion*  
  
*Out of nowhere, the Digimon cast falls down from the sky*  
  
J.P - Are you guys the Legendary Warriors?!  
  
Seto - Damnit! Not this AGAIN! I STILL don't know what the Shadow Realm IS!!!  
  
----------TO BE MESSED-UP AND CONTINUED!---------- 


End file.
